


The Nietzschean Way

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nietzschean people have a hard time accepting Harper. Some more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nietzschean Way

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Nietzschean Way  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,440  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tyr/Harper  
>  **Summary:** The Nietzschean people have a hard time accepting Harper. Some more than others.  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest's fest10  
>  **A/N2:** set after [Forever Mine](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/190318.html)

Three years had passed since Harper had left the Andromeda with Tyr. One thousand ninety-five days with Tyr. And although he couldn’t say they had all been great because they hadn’t. Harper still had never once regretted his decision to leave with Tyr. Even though it had taken almost a year for the Nietzschean people to get used to seeing their leader in a loving relationship with a kludge. 

It wasn’t just the Nietzschean males who had a problem with Tyr having a kludge for a lover. Most of the females had delusions of being the first wife to the Nietzschean leader and they had been very vocal in their disdain. Not a day had passed when one or the other hadn’t berated him for some unknown and unforeseen reason. The females’ attitude he sort of understood. Since he had came into Tyr’s life not once had the Nietzschean leader bothered to look at a female. And it drove the female population to distraction. Not one of them understood what the great Nietzschean leader could see in a lowly kludge.

But, as is usually the case, eventually the newness of the situation wore off and everyone went about his or her own business. All of the dirty looks, filthy comments had died down. Finally, the Nietzschean people were willing to accept him as their leader’s rightful mate. Or so he had thought.

 

Harper raised his arms over his head and stretched his body before he opened up his eyes. Something was different, not quite right. He glanced around the room, noting his surroundings. The room, if it could be called that, was no bigger than five by seven and that was only if one measured generously. _What the hell?_ He jumped out of bed. The sound of chains echoing through the room filtered through his chaotic thoughts and he quickly looked down. A thick metal chain, the kind that was used long ago on Earth to hold trees onto truck beds, was wrapped around his ankle. _This can’t be good._ A snicker escaped him at the understatement. 

With his leg chained to the iron bed, he was unable to reach the door. There was only one thing he could do. “Help! Tyr!”

“There was no need to yell, Kludge. We were awaiting for you to awake.” The Nietzschean spoke as he walked into the room.

“Hey, don’t I know you? Aren’t you Tyr’s.....” Harper let his sentence trial off as it dawned on him that maybe just maybe he should keep his mouth shut and pretend ignorance.

A disgusted sneer crossed the man’s face. “You, who are not fit to even wipe our leader’s feet, dare to speak his name?”

Harper wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh yeah, I dare. You should have heard me last night. I spoke his name a lot. Well, actually more like yelled it but you get my point.” So much for keeping his mouth shut. He could have bit his own tongue. But it was too late. The damage had already been done.

His captor clamped his mouth together tight and spoke through gritted teeth. “I hope you enjoyed yourself because I can promise you that will be the last time you will ever be allowed to. For the rest of your miserable life.”

“What are you going to do with me?” Harper swallowed hard and prayed with all of his might for Tyr to rescue him before whatever his captor had planned could happen.

“You seem to like belonging to a Nietzschean male. But the problem is you are not fit to serve our great leader. The Nietzschean people need for him to procreate.” He softened his tone and began to explain slowly as if he thought Harper too stupid to understand the concept. “To ensure the survival of the Nietzschean race, it means he has to carry on the bloodline by being chosen by one of our females. But with you in the way, he refuses to do that.”

Harper was positive he wasn’t going to like the answer but curiosity made him repeat the question anyway. “Again, I ask what are you going to do with me?”

 

It was all he could do not to slap the kludge for his insolence. “Something I can guarantee you won’t like.” At the fear in Harper’s eyes, an evil grin began to spread across the man’s face. “But then again I could be wrong.” He paused to give Harper a chance to speak but continued when it became plain that the shorter man had no intention of saying anything. “I had thought about giving you to one of the others or even of putting you with the rest of the slaves to be used by anyone but then I had a better idea. I will take you for myself. I want to see....” He looked Harper slowly up and down. “I want to feel what it is that has our leader in such a frenzy over you.” His eyes filled with loathing as he continued to stare at the man before him. “Because all I see before me is a stinking kludge.” His hand reached out to lift Harper’s chin until the younger man was looking him in the eyes. The fear and panic that he saw there added more fuel to his already angered lust and he began to undo his belt. “But even my hatred of you and all kludges will not stop me from enjoying your body. From thrusting into you, ripping you apart. Because I won’t be gentle. Oh no, I won’t. And I promise you it will be my name you scream from now on and not our leader’s.” 

 

The Nietzschean was so engrossed in his own torturous words he failed to here the door open.

“Over my dead and rotting corpse!” The words came out of Tyr’s mouth in a feral snarl as he entered the room. “Release him at once!”

Without argument, Harper’s captor quickly did as he was bid and then knelt on the floor, his head bowed. “How did you find us?”

“Do you think me a fool?” Tyr’s face held a look of utter disgust as he stared at what used to be the leader of the Drago-Kazov pride until he, Tyr Anasazi, had taken up leadership of the whole Nietzschean people. “I knew the minute you needed my help you were up to something. No leader worth being called Nietzschean would ever have asked for or needed my help in such a trivial matter. So, I had you followed as soon as you had left my sight.”

“Imagine my surprise when I saw Harper chained to this bed, in a room unfit to house someone of his station.” Tyr continued to speak as he walked towards the love of his life. “You are a very lucky man.”

His head still bent the captor turned captive couldn’t help but ask. “How?”

“If you had dared to lay one hand on this man, did any of those things you were threatening to do when I came in and you would have been a dead man.”

A thrill of relief shot through the man kneeling on the floor. At least he would live to fight another day. And fight he would. He sure as hell wouldn’t let their leader waste himself on something so unworthy as a kludge. He was positive that eventually Tyr would thank him. After all even he would be able to realize taking a female would be more beneficial for the tribe.

“As it is you have probably frightened Harper away from all Nietzscheans. But more importantly away from me and for that you’ll have to pay.”

“Nice try, Tyr. But you won’t get rid of me that easily. I’m here to stay.”

“I only meant, Harper that this experience might have been more than you are capable of handling.”

Harper glared at Tyr through narrowed eyes. “I faced the Magog remember? I’ll be damned if I let a few stinking Nietzsheans drive me away.”

“Stinking Nietzscheans?”

A sheepish grin spread across his face. “Sorry, Tyr. No offense. I wasn’t talking about you. You’re my kind of Nietzschean.”

“Oh? And what kind of Nietzschean is that?’

Harper rolled his eyes. “Mine. Weren’t you paying attention? Geesh!”

A huge smile spread across his face and without another word, Tyr grabbed Harper’s hand and led him out of the room. He gave a slight nod in the guard’s direction as they passed by.

 

As they walked away, Harper pretended not to notice the sound of a neck being snapped. After all that was the Nietzschean way.


End file.
